gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart"
|image=Skull-heat-standard.jpg;Skull Heart Skull-heart-fullcloth.jpg;Skull Heart "Full Cloth" |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=XM-X1~(XM-X4) |archetype=XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai~V, XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3, |oftheline= |first=0136 |last=0136 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7, |manufacturer=SNRI |operator=Crossbone Vanguard |pilot=Tobia Arronax, Bernadette Briett |paccommodation=Pilot only, Cockpit in Chest with Core Block System using Core Fighter |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |headheight=15.9 |length= |width= |weight=24.8 |emptyweight=9.5 |armor=Gundarium alloy/ceramic composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=5280 |propRocketThrusters=100000 - 120000 |armaments=2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun 2 x Mega Machine Cannon 2 x Beam Saber 4 x Heat Dagger 2 x Scissor Anchor 2 x Screw Whip 2 x Beam Shield/Brand Marker |SpecEquip=Dummy Launchers in hands Special Weapons Targeting Sensor in head Bio-computer System Worker Mobile Suit Disguise Full Armor System |OptionalEquip=Buster Gun Beam Zanber Zanbuster Rifle Grenade Atomic Shell Hi-Murasame Blaster Screw Drill Peacock Smasher Speed King |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" is a mobile suit which appears in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart and Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 was destroyed in battle with Crux Dogatie, and the conclusion of first conflict with the Jupiter Empire, the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai is given to Tobia Arronax by Kincado Nau when he decided to retire. This unit was subsequently modified into the X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" (as it now featured a skull & crossbones on its chest much like the X-3). Its new weapon is the "Peacock Smasher", a beam crossbow-shaped weapon with 9 mounted beam guns. The Skull Heart's later "Full Armor" variant gains further offensive capabilities with a reactor-fed "Hi-Muramasa Blaster" and "Pile Bunker", a large shield mounting two powerful pile driver spikes. With this armor, the Skull Heart is also nicknamed the Crossbone Gundam XM-X4. In UC 0136, the remnants of the Jupiter Empire re-emerges, lead by the Newtype Callisto's Light, a relative of Dogatie. During a battle with the advanced mobile suit Cornigs, the Skull Heart is badly damaged. Left with few resources, Crossbone Vanguard engineer Umon Samon repairs the Skull Heart using leftover parts from the X-3. This result was creation of XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 "Patchwork" which features an odd combination of features from the X-1 and X-3, sporting a beam shield on one arm and an I-field in the other, among other changes. Later in the conflict, the Patchwork is fully repaired into Crossbone Gundam Full Cloth, which features an armored version of the ABC cloak and a pair of skull-shaped I-Field generators mounted on the shoulders, which double as "boxing gloves" when mounted on the Skull Heart's manipulators. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Crossbone Gundam is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns. The purpose of the Vulcan guns is to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While it can normally do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit it serves as a much more efficient and cost-effective as a means to shoot down incoming missiles, as opposed to using the beam rifle, the power of which would be over kill and far more limited in ammunition. At close range the Vulcan guns can do some damage to an enemy mobile suit, especially to unarmored areas such as the sensors in the head. When faced with Vulcan fire enemies seem to instinctively try to dodge or at least attempt to protect vital area of the mobile suit, actions the pilot of the Crossbone Gundam can take advantage of. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :The Crossbone Gundam is equipped with a pair of fire-linked mega machine cannons in its chest. In the age of miniaturized mobile suits, the emphasis for mobile suit designs is speed, thus armor is sacrificed to reduce mass and weight. This leaves many mobile suits vulnerable to physical round weapons, such as machine guns, that had been discarded for mobile suit combat because of a lack of effectiveness after the One Year War. Though based on the concept of old mobile suit machine guns, the mega machine cannons mounted in the Crossbone Gundam's chest have been improved with modern technology, making them more effective. ;*Beam Saber :Beam sabers are powerful weapons that emit a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor. The only way to fully defend against a beam saber is to block it with another beam saber or a beam shield. Because of the I-field a beam saber can be used to block an attack from a beam rifle, but this is a technique that requires considerable skill, and can only block an attack of so much power. The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" is equipped with two beam sabers stored in shoulder racks when not in use. They also serve as the beam guns the beam guns for the corefighter. ;*Heat Dagger :As their name implies the heat daggers rely on the technology, first developed by the Principality of Zeon, of using thermal energy to heat up a metal blade to super-high temperatures. The high heat allows the blade to begin melting the enemies armor on contact, which when combined with the force applied to the attack, can inflict significant damage. The four heat daggers of the Crossbone Gundams are mounted in the legs, two stored on the back of the calves that are hand-operated when in use, and one stored and in each foot that slides out but is permanently mounted in the foot and used in kicking attacks. Because the heat daggers do not have the range or the power of the beam saber the pilot is required to be more precise in their use, relying more on skill than technology. ;*Scissor Anchor :Each Crossbone Gundam is equipped with a pair of scissor anchors stored on the front skirt armor. These anchors are attached to the Gundam by long chains and use scissor claws to grip objects. While these are not offense weapons per-say, they provide several uses in combat. They can be used to grip the limb and an enemy machine to ensnare it or to reel it in closer to the Crossbone Gundam where it is within melee combat range. They can also be used to turn ensnared mobile suits into bludgeoning weapons by pulling on the chain. The scissor anchors can also be used to stabilize the Gundam's footing in case of emergencies, such as when fighting the wind force of an explosion. ;*Beam Shield/Beam Marker :A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. Beam shield generators can be built into the arm of the mobile suit or they can be optional equipment, a unit that mounts on the mobile suit's arm and draws power directly from the fusion reactor. The beam shield generators of the Crossbone Gundams can further take advantage of beam energy malleability, forming four short beam blades at the corners of the beam shield generator that meet at the center, which gives the brand marker as a whole a pyramidal shape. The brand marker slides over the fist of the mobile suit and is used as a punching weapon. When used, the the brand marker leaves an X-shaped hole, if the target area isn't completely destroyed. ;*Hi-Murasama Blaster ;**Beam Gun ;**Beam Saber :Hi-Murasama Blaster was originally uses by Tobia's former and destroyed unit, XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 before they built the new Murasama with more powerful after Jupiter Empire first conflict. Its form resembles that of straight rapier with a gun handle in the guard and with a skull and crossbones painted on the sides. The Muramasa Blaster is quite large, at least half the length of the X-3's height if not longer. The Muramasa Blaster mounts a total of 15 beam emitters, one beam cannon on the end (or tip of the sword) and 14 large beam saber emitters that line the sides, making it a weapon that can be used for both long range and short range combat. Unfortunately the Muramasa Blaster is a prototype weapons and because of its power intensive nature it can only be used for a limited operational period. When not in use the weapon is stored on the left hip. ;*Screw Drill ;*Peacock Smasher ;*Screw Whip System Features ;*"Full Cloth" Full Armor system History Picture Gallery Xm-x1-skull.jpg|XM-X1 Skull Heart (Manga Version) Xm-x1-fullcloth-manga.jpg|XM-X1 Skull Heart "Full Cloth" (Manga Version) Skull-heart-09.jpg|XM-X1 Skull Heart (Katoki Version) Skull-heart-08.jpg|XM-X1 Skull Heart "Full Cloth" (Ver. Ka) Skull Heart.jpeg Xm-x4-design.jpg|XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Armor - Design sketch by author Yuichi Hasegawa Skull-heart-011022od7.jpg|Skull Heart "Full Cloth" Peacock-smasher.gif|Peacock Smasher Skullheart-fc-mg.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 MG Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth box art Skull-full-msg-war.gif|Skull Heart "Full Cloth" - Gundam War Card Full-cloth-msg-war-card2.jpg|Skull Heart "Full Cloth" - Gundam War Card 2 Skullheartgirl.jpg|Crossbone Gundam Skull Heart MS Girl by yo Notes *The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth is an unlockable unit in the mecha action video game Another Century's Episode: R for the Playstation 3. Reference Gallery Gd_mg_crossbone_x_1_full_cloth_f.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 MG Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Gd_mg_crossbone_x_1_full_cloth_g.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 MG Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Gd_mg_crossbone_x_1_full_cloth_h.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 MG Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth External Links *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart"on MAHQ.net